Missing
by Pan06
Summary: To protect his life from the constant attacks directed at his brother, the Boy Who Lived, Harry's parents fake his death and send him to live with muggles. Now sixteen years later, he's nowhere to be found.


Nicolas sighed as he listened to the heated voices coming from the kitchen downstairs. His parents were fighting with Dumbledore again. For as long as Nick could remember Dumbledore had been trying to get his parents to train him to fight. It was his duty as the Chosen One of the Wizarding World, he said. James and Lily had different ideas.

"There is no way I am going to trust you with the safety and well-being of my son!"

"How long are you going to wait James? Until he's knocking on your doorstep? _Again_? Nicolas is almost of age now and you know-"

"That's enough!" Lily broke in. "Albus, Nick may almost be of age but that doesn't mean you can use him to boost you own failing reputation. Nicolas is still a child."

"I know Lily and while that was the case I have not interfered. But-"

James gave a sharp disbelieving laugh. "Not interfered? How many times has our son been in danger under your watch? You've had Voldemort possessing your Defence teachers, ancient monsters roaming your hallways, Dementors, not to mention that bloody tournament. You call that not interfering?"

"James, you must understand, with all my responsibilities…"

"I don't want to hear your excuses!"

"Albus you've said your piece, you know our decision, now I think it's time for you to leave."

"Mark my words, Lily, James. He will come for you and your son. Even now he's gathering his strength and soon Nicolas will be the only thing that can stand in his way. You have already lost one son to his evil, I would hate to see you lose another because you were too short sighted to see the truth."

Nick watched from the shadows at the top of the staircase as Dumbledore swept out of the house. The old man radiated power and command that gave him an aura of authority that even his purple and yellow robes did little to diminish. He winced as the door slammed shut and the sound reverberated down the hallway.

"So I suppose you heard all that?" Nick looked back at the kitchen and offered his mother a tight smile.

"I'm a teenager, Mum. I'm supposed to eavesdrop. It's in the rulebook."

Lily gave a small laugh. "Damn that Marauder rulebook. I blame Padfoot for that one." She came up the stairs and sat beside him on the top step, wrapping her arms around her knees. James leaned against the wall at the foot of the stairs.

"You didn't tell him."

His parents exchanged looks. "We can't trust him with that, Nicky. You know why."

"I know that. But Dad, he's not wrong."

"He's not right either."

"People are dying and I can't help feeling responsible."

Lily put her arm around her son and pulled him in to a hug. "Oh Nicky." She pressed a kiss into her son's dark hair, the spitting image of his fathers, and thought about everything they had had to sacrifice these past years. Their home, their friends, their safety. "You know why we do what we do. We'll find a way to make this right. I promise."

"I know."

* * *

><p>Nicolas Michael Potter was born at twelve minutes past nine on the evening of July 31st. Born at forty nine centimetres and three and a half kilograms, he was a very happy healthy baby. The second birth, his brother, his identical twin was not so easy a birth. After twenty one hours in labour Lily was exhausted, and Harry just did not want to come. Finally Harry was born an hour and thirty seven minutes later.<p>

The first six months of their lives were happy ones. At least as much as they could be with the war against the Dark Lord escalating as it was. Though unemployed, James and Lily were not idle. James was completing his masters in transfiguration and Lily spent her time writing articles on theoretical charms for technical magazines and working with the Order of the Phoenix.

The family celebrated their first Christmas together as every family does, with their friends and loved ones. All the Marauders were, there as well as the Longbottoms with their own new-born son Neville, Maria and Richard Bones with their daughter Susan and Marlene and Adric McKinnon. The gathering was a joyful one, sorely needed in the dark time of the war. It was at this celebration that Dumbledore crashed, inviting himself in to their parlour without warning.

The children were playing together on the mat in front of the fire, safety charms securely in place. They weren't really old enough to do more than shove things in their mouths and throw their toys around. None of the adults knew what game the children were playing, but it certainly kept them entertained, childish laughter ringing out and living up the air in a way no magic could ever do.

Dumbledore invited himself in, and stood at the door for a few moments, watching the children, a pensive look on his face. His very presence made Lily uncomfortable. It was unusual to see him much these days, he was so busy with Wizengamot meetings, running the school and trying to keep Voldemort from taking over the Wizarding world. There was little that occupied his time that didn't have something to do with the war effort.

He was genial enough. Greeting everyone personally, the kindly old headmaster they remembered from school. Then he asked to speak to the Potters and Longbottoms privately. He revealed to them the first part of the prophesy spoken by Sybil Trelawney. He told them how he had researched every encounter anyone had ever had with Voldemort. That only they met the criteria and had children that were born at the end of July.

On what should have been one of the happiest days of their lives the headmaster informed them that their children had a target on their lives and that Voldemort was determined to see them destroyed. He urged both families to go into hiding. He could have them protected by the Order of the Phoenix day and night.

Neither set of parents really knew what to do with this information. Everyone was just in shock. James threw Dumbledore out and their friends left them shortly after, confused as to why their hosts were so upset.

The weeks that followed were hugely stressful for the new parents. The Potters were shifting from safe house to safe house, never staying long in one location. They relied heavily on the advice of the Longbottoms. Frank was a commander in the aurors and a veteran of many years, he had plenty of experience protecting his family as he and Alice were popular targets for the Dark Lords forces.

It was after an attack on one of the safe houses and the deaths of the McKinnon's that Dumbledore suggested they relocate to Hogwarts. After so many weeks on the run and with looking after two young children, James and Lily were exhausted. They couldn't continue on like this. They agreed. The huge castle was well known to be one of the safest places in Europe and as long as Dumbledore was in charge Voldemort would be wary about attacking directly.

Alice and Frank continued to work in the Aurors, racking up several victories against the Death Eaters and making a strong name for themselves. Their son Neville was a calm easy going child, happy to sit quietly and watch his surrounding while waiting for his parents.

In February, a spy made his way into Hogwarts. Disguised as one of the students the spy quickly located the quest quarters where the Potters were staying. One night while the Headmaster was distracted by an attack on Diagon Alley, the spy snuck into their chambers and kidnapped Nick and Harry from their cribs. Nicholas's cry of surprise at this strange new person woke his parents and the spy was captured before they even got out of their quarters. Still it was far too close for the supposed safest place in Europe.

James and Sirius began working to come up with a warding scheme that would hide them. They focused mainly on staying undetected, as their experience in Hogwarts proved no wards where ever impenetrable. Secondary offensive wards would act as back up if necessary.

In early March, James found a reference to a powerful spell that would hide anything from any detection even if they were standing right in front of them. The ability to secret one's location with a single person sounded perfect for a small family wanting to hide from the Dark Lord. It took more than a month and a dozen attacks from Death Eaters before they found more details on the Fidelius charm. It was a charm as it acted on the person or object rather than having the area effect of a ward. It was flexible and wouldn't as restricting as living behind wards would be.

It was a concern that the information they were after came from one of the captured Death Eaters. Voldemort himself was using the charm to protect his own location. Still the charm itself was unbreakable. Even knowing they would be hiding under it Voldemort would be unable to find them.

Dumbledore counselled them against using the charm. He said they would be better off increasing the strength of the wards on their chambers at Hogwarts. He preferred to put his faith in magic rather than trust someone with such important information.

James, however, had absolute faith in his friends. No Marauder would ever betray the others. Sirius was hugely offended when James refused to allow him to be the Secret Keeper, but understood that he was the most obvious choice. Because the charm was aided by a potion with elements of silver, they couldn't use Remus. It was Sirius who suggested Peter. Lily was against it at first. Peter wasn't as strong as them, less able to defend himself if captured. It was decided that Sirius would act as a decoy and only the four of them would ever know Peter held the Secret.

* * *

><p>I've always been a fan of James and Lily and hate to see them portrayed as selfish asshole who would give up their son for fame. That said I also love reading independent Harry stories. There's not many reasons for a parent to give up their child but to save his live might be one of them. In this story we are going to see a bit more of the events leading up to Harry's adoption and how his family have managed without him.<p> 


End file.
